


Sweating After P.E.

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Come play, Felching, High School, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Rimming, Top Dean, Underage Sex, Weecest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early in their sexual relationship. Sam is 15, Dean is 19. Dean waits for Sam after P.E. and they fuck between the temp buildings. Shameless PWP written for SaltandByrne based on a prompt by xsnappapplex on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweating After P.E.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sam still had his gym clothes on, sweat clinging to the creases of his thighs and the small of his back. Dean thrust his jean covered thigh between Sam's knees and pinned his scrawny arms over his head, Dean's tongue half way down his throat, in the narrow, shady space between the temp buildings adjacent to the football field. Dean had been waiting for Sam as he headed back to the locker room after doing his mile run in P.E. Dean getting Sam's attention with a whistle and pulling him to their secluded space quickly, before Sam's classmates could notice. 

Sam was already hard as a rock, breath vibrating in his lungs as Dean ravaged his mouth. Dean's lips and tongue were heavenly, sending jolts of pleasure straight to that tender place behind his balls. This aspect of their relationship was still so new, so scaldingly hot. Every nerve in Sam's 15 year old body was buzzing with the electricity of his brother's touch. 

Dean pulled away, momentarily breaking their kiss, whispering with a lust addled voice, "Fuck, Sammy. You gonna come for me already? I haven't even touched you yet." 

After a subtle smirk, Dean's lips and tongue were back on Sam's neck, lapping up the droplets of sweat trickling down from his hairline. Dean released Sam's arms and began palming Sam's ass, spreading him open beneath the thin fabric of his gym shorts. Sam's breath hitched again. Just thinking about what was next had Sam's teenage hormones hurtling him toward orgasm. Tilting his hips up, desperate for more friction, a broken whimper escaped Sam's lips. Dean's lips were at his ear again, "That's right baby boy, come for me. Give me something to slick up that tight fucking hole before I make you ride my cock." 

Sam groaned with animal intensity at Dean's words, the muscles in his abdomen flexing, his head tilting back against the metal siding. Dean hooked his thumbs into the elastic band of Sam's shorts and yanked them down quickly, eager not to waste what was sure to be Sam's first load of the afternoon. "Yeah Sammy, come for me." 

Dean's deep voice shakes Sam to his core and he lets go, relishing in the feeling of his balls tightening, muscles pumping his seed up and out, spilling violently over his bare stomach and the fingers of Dean's right hand which eagerly awaited his release. 

Sam can hear Dean's other hand unzipping his jeans and freeing his sizeable cock from the confines of his boxers. "Turn around for me baby." Dean groans. Sam complies quickly, slipping one sneakered foot out of his shorts in the process. Dean's come filled hand slid up between Sam's cheeks, slicking his ass crack with his own rapidly cooling seed. Dean's fingers teased Sam's hole, slipping in and depositing come as they worked their way deeper. Tip of one finger, then two, back to one, then sliding further in, past the first knuckle, and the second, joined by the second finger, both sliding in so, so deep and beginning a smooth thrust, twist, thrust pattern. Dean's calloused knuckle caught against Sam's prostate, slipping out and teasing his sensitive rim. 

Sam knew he was groaning loudly, he couldn't help it. "Shhh baby brother, you don't wanna get caught do ya?" Dean crooned into his ear, "Gotta let me fuck that pretty hole first Sammy, gotta let me mess up that tight little asshole so I can lick it clean..." 

Dean's dirty mouth was having the opposite effect on Sam's volume and Sam had to bite his lip, drawing a little blood, to keep from keening even more loudly. Dean had three fingers inside him now, twisting and stretching him to readiness. "I'm gonna fuck you now Sammy, you ready?" 

"Fuck yes Dean please!" Sam groaned, again more loudly than appropriate given their compromising and semi-public location. Dean slid his left hand up through the thickened semen still clinging to Sam's stomach and used it to wet his thick cock, sliding it over his head and shaft, mixing it with his own pre-come. 

Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam and lined up the hot purple head of his prick with Sam's prepped channel. Applying slow, even pressure Dean pushed in, breaching his brother's tight heat. "Oh fuck Sammy, you take it so good for me. Look at you taking my big cock. Christ." 

Sam had taken Dean before but despite his thorough prepping, the burn had Sam grasping the siding in front of him and gasping for air. Dean's hands soothed up and down Sam's sides, sliding delicately over the smooth skin of Sam's bare ass. "Shhh Sammy, it's alright, I'm goin' slow, gonna make it so good for you. Take it like a good boy for me baby and I'll kiss it and make it all better." 

After the soft words and slow progression, Dean had entered Sam to the hilt. Sam could feel Dean's balls press against his own as his thumb traced over the stretched rim of Sam's asshole. Sam breathed deeply and felt the blood begin rushing back into his cock, the feeling of extreme fullness and pulsing heat of Dean inside him was too much. As if Dean could read Sam's mind, he began a slow exit, only pulling out a few inches before slowly sinking in to the hilt again. 

Sam's arousal had him quickly loosening around Dean's shallow thrusts, he began pushing backwards into Dean's thrusts, signaling his brother he was ready for more. Dean's pace accelerated, aided by Sam's eager thrusts back. "Fuck, I'm not gonna last," Dean gasped breathlessly. 

Sam was riding back on Dean in earnest now, determined to come again before Dean was done. But Dean's hips began to stutter in their rhythm and he gripped Sam's hips roughly, pounding harder into him. "Shit, Sam - I'm!! Unnngh!" and with that Dean was unleashing hot and deep within Sam's body. Dean's thrusts slowed and stopped and he held still, buried deep inside Sam. Dean feeling the gentle pulse of Sam's still eager hole trembling around his softening cock. 

Dean leaned down over Sam's back and kissed the droplets of sweat on his spine. "Now I'm gonna clean you up like I promised baby boy," Dean whispered. Sam shuddered with arousal as Dean slowly pulled out, his cock slipping free, still heavy with the remains of arousal. 

Dean knelt in the dirt, spreading Sam's cheeks open. Flattening his tongue, Dean took one long lick up Sam's crack from his taint to his tailbone, scooping up as much of their mixed seed as possible. Drinking it down with a guttural groan, Dean sealed his lips around Sam's swollen hole, gently kissing and suckling, drawing out more of his come. Dean keeps licking and sucking - gently, reverently. Sam's breathing is again hitching in his chest as he savors every swipe and suck. Dean pulls back, "Turn around Sammy, I want you to come for me again." 

Sam turned slowly, his limbs leaden with lust. He looked down at Dean and was almost overcome by the sight of Dean's blown pupils and swollen, red lips. Before Sam can even utter a moan, Dean's wet mouth is sliding over Sam's head and down his shaft with a low groan. Sam gasped and threw his head back once again, his fingers sliding up the back of Dean's neck, into his short, sandy hair. Dean deepthroats Sam until his eyes water and then pulls back with strong, even suction. 

It's more than Sam can take. With a moan Sam is spilling over Dean's tongue, Dean pulled back letting some of Sam's seed spill out onto his lips. He licks them clean only after Sam looked down at him again a few moments later. Sam sucked in a breath, shut his eyes and cursed under his breath. He's pretty sure he's never seen anything hotter and feels his cock twitch again. Dean stood up, putting his cock away and righting his clothes as he kissed Sam deeply. Sam groaned happily at the musky, bitter taste of their shared loads on his brother's tongue. Once Dean finally pulled away, Sam bent down and stepped back into his shorts, pulling them up. "See you at home kiddo." Dean said softly, planting one last moist kiss on Sam's lips. 

Sam stayed in the shade as Dean crossed the field, toward the parking lot where he left the impala. Sam swallowed hard and really hoped dad would still be gone when he made it back to their rental home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sam's Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764820) by [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity)




End file.
